


Locked Out Of Heaven

by Strider_Woah



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, M/M, Purgatory, relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Woah/pseuds/Strider_Woah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where am I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad, and really short, as well as my first Dangan Ronpa fanfiction. ugh ugh ugh ugh.

Your eyes flutter open. You can open your mouth, but when you try to speak, not words come out. You mouth, "Where am I?" into the still air.  
There is light all around you. White, bright light, threatening to suffocate you with it's purity and it's grace.  


You feel serene.  


What is the last thing you remember?  


You seem to recall a sharp pain, and a thud as you hit the ground.  


And blood, lots of blood as well. Your blood.  


Where is it now?  


You suppose it doesn't matter.  


You look down at yourself. Your uniform is as pressed, fresh, and nice as ever. The buttons, glistening. Your pants are well pleated, your boots laced tight, your armband secure and at it's proper and most comfortable place.  


You look up, and around, and realize you're standing in nothing but light. You see what looks like a trace hint of mist hovering over the ground, glistening like semi-precious gems in the vast amounts of radiance.  


Again, you mouth the question to the stagnant atmosphere.  


"Where am I?"  


This time, your voice cracks, and the hint of an utterance comes out. You raise a fist slowly and deliberately to your chest, pounding on it a few times before clearing your throat and trying again.  


"Where am I?"  


You say it not with a pleading, or an urgency, but a curiosity. You don't feel as if you have anywhere you need to be, but you'd like to know what direction you'd need to go if you did. For the moment, you are truly at peace.  


A figure moves in the haze. A dimming of grey upon the white landscape moves closer towards you. The shape is familiar, but you must be mistaken.  


"Oo...Oo...!" You don't dare bring yourself to say his name out loud, because there is no possible way it's -  


Oowada. He emerges from the fog, as whole as ever. Your face drops, and you feel a sense of relief. You're safe now, you think as you walk towards him and take him in a tight, warm embrace, tears dropping from your eyes unto his garb. Maybe now, you're both safe.  


For the first time in a long time, you feel hopeful.


End file.
